For Our Tomorrow
by anime92
Summary: Familiar faces from the past return to Chance Harbor but what do they want? As the clock ticks down to the final showdown will those of the past return to help fight for a better tomorrow for the witches of Chance Harbor?
1. Beginnings

**Disclaimer: I own nothing involving The Secret Circle**

**Author's Note: I haven't read the books so anything that is canon is based on the show. As I'm writing this I tend to cast my original characters in my head so each time I introduce new characters I will also announced who I casted. Aside from my original characters all the characters and actors of the show remain the same...If you'd like to see pictures of them go to my profile page and click the link.  
**

**Author's Note 2: This is my first fanfic ever. So I reviews are of course more than welcomed, they are completely encourage and critiquing would also be heavenly but please I ask that it be constructive criticism.**

**Author's Note 3: I've had to make some edits so I had to reupload**

**Original Characters:**

**Kai Jackson played by Kento Nakajima**  
**Erika Jackson played by Kelly Hu**

* * *

Pat. Pat. Pat. That was the sound of Cassie patting her leg as she waited for her drink in the coffee shop. She had a lot on her mind and was barely listening when her name was called. The barista gave her a sympathetic smile as she gave Cassie the drink and moved on. Cassie didn't need to ask what it was for. Chance Harbor wasn't a place where things went unnoticed. Everyone practically knew everyone and when something happened everyone knew about it. There was no hiding it. Well, the town knew most things. There were a number of secrets that the people of Chance Harbor had no idea about but that was another story.

In this case that small sympathetic gesture had been for the loss of Cassie's grandmother. Cassie just returned the gesture with a light smile as she took the cup in her hand and slowly made her departure. The funeral had only been a couple of days ago. Everyone she knew or who had known her grandmother Jane had given their sympathies. And again in this town that was basically everyone. She slowly walked out of the building and down the street, only focused enough to keep from walking into a pole.

So much had happened in these past couple of days. Her grandmother's death, finding out Diana was her half-sister, trying to track down the crystals, Not a moments rest for the Secret Circle. To think it all started a couple of months ago first with the death of her mother which led her to Chance Harbor. And now the loss of her grandmother. The last person on this earth that truly had known her was gone and taken from her by the witch hunters. She couldn't help but feel somewhat alone. Yes, she had the circle and her recently found father but it wasn't the same. And she blamed these feelings on the witch hunters. Now her need to destroy them had only grown even stronger. To make them pay for all the pain they had caused in the last sixteen years starting with the deaths of the others parents and everything they've caused up until now.

Soon they would have the power, once they had all six crystals in their possession. It would probably add an extra measure if they had the power of two Blackwells but Diana wasn't exactly being the most cooperative when it came to accepting those powers, especially with her constant attitude towards the fact. Did Diana think it was easy to kill? Cassie wasn't a heartless human being. She didn't kill out of enjoyment but she had only done what had been necessarily to save Diana and yet all Diana's been doing is reminding her how wrong it is. Like she really needed reminding of that. What was Cassie going to do? What would the Circle do? She believed they could find the crystals but then what? Her father says they will be able to stop the witch hunters once they had the crystals but of course that didn't stop the doubts from flying as to her father's agenda. Cassie wanted to believe that her father wasn't playing with them but it was growing tiresome to keep defending him and his actions. He sincerely seemed like he was trying to help but was he playing her too?

Cassie just sighed as she walked and drank her coffee. These weren't normal teen problems. She was only sixteen and she was having to deal with things that no normal sixteen year should have to go through. Cassie should be worrying about the next school dance, how her hair looked for school, dealing with boy problems. Well, she did have her fair share of boy problems so she guessed she was covered in that department. She let out a frustrated sigh as she kept walking.

When would it end? When would she and the Circle get to live relatively normal lives with the rest of the..."Ahhh" she let out a small scream as she was pushed to the ground and dropped her bag. At least her drink was still in tacked. "I am so sorry about." she turned to see who was apologizing to her. It was a young Asian man...boy...male who was scrambling to help pick up her things and put it back in her bag. "I-i-it's no problem. I wasn't paying attention." She said trying to recompose herself. "No, no it was totally my fault. I really need to wear a sign that says 'Caution. Mindless drone wandering.' " he said playfully as he returned her bag and picked up what was obviously his bag and a camera that he had dropped. She couldn't hold back a small smile that had formed on her lips at his joke. They stood up together. The young man was slightly taller than her, around Jake's height. She looked at him curiously. "I don't think I've seen you around before."

He just gave her a light smile before answering. "A small town like this I'm not surprised. Actually I'm not from here, I'm actually from out of state. Just here on some business. Kai. Kai Jackson." he said, offering his hand. She graciously took it with a smile. "Cassie. Cassie Blake. Nice to meet you Kai Jackson. Business?" He just smiled as he lightly shook her hand. "The pleasure is mine Cassie Blake. Umm yeah. My mom is in advertising and we came out to meet a client in Washington but had to stop here in Chance Harbor for some family business. I'm an intern for my mom." he said, waving the camera to prove his point. She just nodded her head in understanding when they heard "Kai!" Their attention was pulled away from each other to the voice of upcoming Asian woman. "Kai, are you alright. I saw what happened from across the street."

Kai rolled his eyes at his mother's unnecessary worry. "Yes, mom I'm fine. I was just apologizing to my new friend Cassie here for running into her. Mom this is Cassie Blake. Cassie this is my mom. Erika Jackson." Cassie gave a warm smile as she addressed Erika "It's nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine." Erika said, returning the welcoming smile and wiith a small look of awe as she looked at Cassie. It didn't make Cassie too uncomfortable but it didn't go unnoticed. Erika snapped out of it when she realized she was being rude. "I'm sorry for staring. I have to ask. Are you by chance related to Amelia Blake." Cassie looked at the woman with a small look of confusion. "Uhhh, yes. She was my mother."

A small grin just grew on her face. "I knew it. You look just like her. For a moment I thought I was looking at Amelia again." Cassie's look of confusion was replaced with one of curiousity. "You knew my mother?"

Erika's grin remained as she nodded her head. "Yes, a long time ago. So long it seems like an eternity now."

"My mom use to live here before she moved after high school." Kai said putting his two cents into the conversation. Erika just nodded in agreement. "I was lucky enough to know Amelia. She was younger than I was and a truly amazing person. And I was happy to call her my friend. I had heard that she had moved away from Chance Harbor. Did you two move back?" she asked curiously.

Cassie shook her head softly. "She passed away a couple of months ago. I moved here to live with my grandmother."

Kai lightly elbowed his mother. "Nice going mom." he said softly in a whisper. Erika looked apologetically at Cassie. "I'm sorry. I-I-I didn't know." Cassie just shook her head. "No, it's okay." she said trying to reassure Erika that she had not done anything wrong. That was when the sympathetic smile came to the older woman's face. "And I was told about your grandmother. I'm sorry for you loss." Cassie just gave her a smile before responding. "Thank you."

Kai cleared his throat to get the attention of both females. "I hate to cut this short but we have that meeting to get to." Erika nodded her head in understanding. "You're right. It was very nice to meet you Cassie. Maybe we'll see each other again before Kai and I leave Chance Harbor." Cassie just smile "Yeah, maybe. It was nice meeting the two of you." She said as both parties began making their ways in the opposite direction.

"Cassie!" Cassie turned around when she heard her voice to look at Kai who was holding up his camera. "Would you mind a quick shot? Gotta take advantage of the sights." he said with a smile which she returned. "Umm, sure I guess." She just stood there and smile as he took a few quick shots. "Thanks. See you around. Hopefully." "Yeah." was all she said as they both turned to continue on their way.

Cassie was in a lighter mood after that meeting. Of course with her luck it wouldn't last long. Something bad always found it's way of ruining a good mood. But even if that happened, and if this chance meeting would be the only non-magical thing that happened to her this week she wasn't complain. The Jacksons seemed really nice and normal. She was kind of jealous really but she was thankful to them for giving her at least a moment of reprieve from her chaotic magical secret life.

The Jacksons walked close together as they walked towards a car. "So?" Erika was the first to break the silence. "So what?" Kai simply asked. "Did she say anything?" "Like what? If you were expecting her to say, 'Hi, I'm Cassie Blake, a witch.' Then I wouldn't hold my breath. I was lucky to have timed that little run in at all." he said in a low voice as they reached their car.

"I know. How do you think their parents were? You did good Kai. Now, we just have to wait." Erika put the key into the ignition once they were both in the car and drove off.


	2. Chance Encounters

**Original Characters:**

**Isabella Carson played by Victoria Justice**

**Justin Carson played by Patrick Dempsey  
**

* * *

Tick. Tick. Tick. Diana just looked up at the clock that was winding away. ..Tick. She practically glared at it. Here she was in the library trying to do something normal like some school work and there the clock was. Just ticking away. As if it was purposely trying to keep her mind of the math problems in front of her. Diana let out a frustrated sigh in defeat as she ran a hand through her hair. Who was she kidding? She couldn't even fool herself. Her head wasn't on her school work. It was all on ten thousand other things. And none of them involved school.

Giving up she packed up her belongings to leave. In reality this was the last thing she wanted to be doing or should be doing. Sadly there were other things that required her priority. And they all had to do with the Circle. God this week had to be one of the hardest weeks in her life. And she was only sixteen. A sixteen year old shouldn't have had to be worrying about getting killed, or that the man she's known for the past sixteen years wasn't her biological father, or that she has a half-sister. Here was the real kicker. She has black magic inside of her.

Diana let out another sigh. How was she suppose to deal with this? John Blackwell? Her father? She didn't want to believe but there wasn't much proof that said otherwise. When she confronted her dad, her real dad in her eyes, about it he basically confirmed the possibility. That was probably one of the worst things she's had to do. How the hell do you tell a person that the love of his life slept with the person he hated most in this world without hurting him? And that his daughter may not be biologically his? Diana was sure that there was no books on that kind of thing. Even if he was her father by blood, that didn't make him her father.

That was the other thing. His blood. The Blackwell blood ran through her veins. Dark magic. She had seen Cassie use it. It did scare her. Cassie just used it and it seemed like her magic was clouding her judgement more and more. Perhaps her father was right. Perhaps they had been just following John out of want of putting an end to this war without really thinking about what they were doing. Yes, they had to find the crystals and they were nearly at the point of having them all. Diana prayed that soon this would all come to an end. And then the Circle could end.

_"You are the Circle Diana." _Cassie's words rang in her head. She was the one to encourage the magic. To encourage binding the circle. Maybe if she hadn't been so for it. If she had chosen to not take part. Maybe...What was the point of regretting the past? It wasn't like she could change it. Despite what it had cost everyone.

There was still so many unanswered questions. So many things that a normal sixteen year old shouldn't have to deal with. When would it end? When would Diana and the rest of the circle for that matter finally be released and stop having to fear what was lurking over their shoulders. Would they ever...

"Excuse me." Diana blinked as she was pulled out of her thoughts and stopped on the sidewalk. In letting her mind wander she hadn't even been thinking about what she was doing. She had been walking as if she had been on autopilot. As she looked around slightly she was walking down the street when a voice in front of her pulled her out of it trance.

Standing in front of her was a young woman with bright brown eyes and long flowing black hair. She was just a few inches taller than Diana and from what Diana could guess perhaps slightly older than her. This young woman had a beautiful but slightly embarrassed look on her face. "I'm sorry. But I was wondering if by chance you knew where I could get a cup of coffee or a bite to eat in this place."

"I'm sorry." Diana shook her head slightly to gather herself together again. "I mean I do I...I'm sorry. Not thinking straight. Ummm, there's a coffee shop down the street that way and around the corner. If you're looking for a place to eat I'd recommend the Boathouse Bar and Grill. It's down on Sunset Marina near the pier. It's hard to miss." The girl's face lit up. "Thanks. You are a life saver."

Diana just returned the smile. "It's no problem. You're new in town." she said it more as a statement than a question. Chance Harbor was the type of place where everybody basically knew each other. So it was kind of easy to spot when newcomers arrived.

"Dead giveaway huh?" the girl said with a slight chuckle."I'm actually in town visiting some family with my dad but it is my first time in Chance Harbor. Isabella Carson." she said as she stuck out her hand in greeting. Diana just smiled as she took her hand and softly shook it. "Diana Meade. Welcome to Chance Harbor. I hope you like."

"The town is beginning to grow me." Isabella said brightly.

"Isabella!" At the sound of the name both girls looked behind to see a grown jet black hair male heading their way. "Dad! I found where we're eating lunch." The dark haired male just smiled. "I told you I already knew where we were eating. Who's this? " Isabella's eyes lit up again. "Oh, this is a new friend I made. Dad this is Diana Meade. Diana this is my dad. Justin Carson."

Diana kept up her smile. "Nice to meet you." she said, this time stuck out her hand. Justin took it and shook it softly but firm. "The pleasure is mine. I have to ask. Are you...by chance related to a Charles or Elizabeth Meade?"

Diana was a little taken back by the question. "Umm, yes. They're my parents." Justin just nodded. "I had a feeling. You have Elizabeth's smile." Diana just looked at the man curiously. "Did you know my parents?"

Justin just nodded again. "Yes. I used to live here back when I was in high school. When I graduated I moved away. You're parents were a few years younger but I was close with Charles before I met Elizabeth. Elizabeth became like a sister to me. She was remarkable person." he said warmly.

Diana smiled at the mention of her mother. She really didn't get the chance to know her but she's only ever heard good things about her, well a few things that she perhaps would have liked not to have known. "That's what I have been told. I'm afraid there's somewhere I need to be getting to..." Diana said when she realized what time it was. Justin just shook his head with an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry for holding you up." Diana looked at them both and this time shook her head. "No no it's not a problem. It was a pleasure meeting you two."

"It was nice meeting you too Diana. You're dad probably doesn't remember me but please give him my best." Justin requested. Diana just smile and nodded. "I will. I hope you enjoy your stay."

"Thanks. Hopefully we'll see you around before we leave." Isabella said hopefully as both parties began to make their way to their destinations.

Diana thought back to the encounter. That had not been something she had been planning. It had been completely by chance and had nothing magical about it. It was rather refreshing Diana thought. It was probably one of the most normal things she had done in a while. It was definitely a breather. Even if they are rare and only brief moments of normality then Diana won't complain.

The father and daughter pairing walked along their way. Isabella turned to glance at the figure that was Diana making her way around the corner. "Does she really look like them?" She asked curiously to her father. Justin just shrugged. "She definitely has her mother's smile. Wouldn't be surprised if she had her father's charm. Food was really the best thing you could come up with?" Justin asked, looking at his daughter curiously.

This time it was Isabella's turn to shrug. "Well, it worked didn't it? Now at least we've met her." Justin just gave his daughter a quick glance. "I guess you're right. Erika said that she and Kai already talked to Cassie. Now we'll just have to wait to see what happens next."


	3. Helpful Gestures

**Original Characters:**

**Jason Thomas played by Jason David Frank**

**Alexis Thomas played by Carrie Reichenbach**

**Anna Thomas played by Dianna Agron**

* * *

"So how are we supposed to get the crystal from the school?" Melissa asked Adam in a soft voice as they walked down the street in Chance Harbor.

Adam just shook his head. "I don't know. Maybe John will have an idea when we meet up later."

Now the question was to how to find it. The best way would be at night when no one was there but teenagers' sneaking into school after hours wasn't exactly the most conspicuous thing. They couldn't do it during the day. Way to many people. This would definitely be easier at night but they needed to figure out a way to do so without getting caught.

"I think we just need to meet up with the others and talk about what we all found. Once we do that we'll be able to come up with some kind of plan. Maybe John will have some kind of idea." Adam said plainly and Melissa just nodded in approval. They were supposed to be meeting up with the others soon which was where they were currently heading.

Adam and Melissa walked down the street in the main part of town; they were coming on the grocery store. To think how many people went on with their normal lives in the town, not knowing how much was going on in the shadows.

"Oh man." Those words were what pulled Melissa and Adam out of their little trances. The voice had come from a male adult who was currently picking up a number of grocery items that had fallen on the ground. They instantly recognized the man. It was actually their history teacher Mr. Thomas. Since they were already in the vicinity they merely finished walking over. "Here, let us help you ." The man looked up at them and just smiled in gratitude. "Thanks." He said as they finished picking up everything and placed it back in the bags and in the car.

"Dad, what happened?" the small group looked to see two newcomers coming with their own bags. They were both female blondes. One was Mr. Thomas's wife and the other was Anna Thomas, their daughter and fellow schoolmate to Melissa and Adam. Anna was a senior and head cheerleader. She had long flowing golden hair and looked just like her mother. She was also in the running to be valedictorian. She wasn't a stereotypical blonde cheerleader. Anna was very bright. Her mother, Alexis Thomas was a counselor at the high school. She was a very kind and supporting person. She tried to get any student she speaks and interacts with to try to the very best of their potential. If ever there was a problem at school she was definitely one of the people you could go to.

"Nothing. Just dropped some things. Adam and Melissa here were just helping me pick it up." Anna just gave her dad a disbelieving look. "Nice going dad. Thanks you guys. My dad isn't the most graceful person in the world." That just made Anna's mom laugh. "Don't tease your dad Anna. Even if it is true." she said with a bright smile. Mrs. Thomas was a guidance counselor at school so Adam and Melissa knew her as well. Anna was a year older than Adam and Melissa.

"We're happy we could help. We actually have somewhere to be going so if you'll excuse us." Adam said politely as he and Melissa began to make their way towards the abandoned house to meet up with the others.

"Thanks again you guys." Mr. Thomas gave final thanks before the pair took off. When they were out of sight Mrs. Thomas spoke in a low voice. "And what exactly was that about Jason?" she asked as her and Anna looked at Jason curiously.

Jason shut the trunk before turning to them. "I saw Adam and Melissa walking this way and they looked completely out of it and lost in thought. I thought I'd try to see what was up with them and thus the clumsy teacher act. But you two beautiful girls came before I was able to ask them anything."

Anna just looked at her dad with an apologetic look. "Sorry dad. Kai and Isabella said that they met Cassie and Diana and they were both looking the same. You think something's going on?" she said looking at her parents.

Anna's mother, Alexis, thought about it for a moment before shrugging her shoulders. "I don't know. They've been really good at covering up their tracks. We've been lucky to get enough to know they're using magic up until this point. And the small things we know about their parents."

Jason just nodded his head. "And we know that the return of John Blackwell is no mere coincidence nor that anything good can come from it. For now we can only keep our ears and eyes open and wait for word from Justin and Erika as to what we're doing next." The two blondes just nodded their heads in understanding and with that the family got into their car and drove off to do the only they could do. Wait.


	4. Small Saves and Deceptions

**Original Characters:**

**Hiro Matsumoto played by Taisuke Fujigaya**

**Ryo Matsumoto played by Jun Matsumoto**

* * *

You do realize we're going to be late right?" Jake said as he looked around the bakery. It wasn't terribly packed but there were a number of people there. He was currently with Faye who just had to have some bread before they were to meet up with the others in five minutes. Well, at least that was the initial plan but Faye of course just had to take her time. "Look Jake, it's not gonna kill us to be just a few minutes late. They can forgive me and lecture me about the need to be prompt later. Right now I'm getting a croissant. Do you want one?" she asked with and innocent look on her face.

He shook his head and sighed. There was no point in arguing with her. Faye would do as she wishes as usual and he would much rather conserve his energy. Why he was even with her right now was beyond him. She had asked him to accompany her and he had agreed. He would have to stop doing that. The line moved along and Jake just tapped his foot in frustration. He was becoming rather impatient. "Damn it Jake just relax. We're going to eventually get there so I don't know why you're having such a hissy fit."

"We were supposed to meet them ten minutes ago." He looked at her with a bit of a frustrated look. She just rolled her eyes. "They won't die if we don't get there in time. Relax. You'll see your precious Cassie soon"

"This isn't about seeing Cassie." He said a bit more defensively than he would have liked. She just chuckled a bit. "Of course not." She didn't get it. What the hell was so special about Cassie that got the guys all hot and bothered for her. First there was Adam who became all head over heals for blondie when she first arrived while he was dating Ms. Perfect Brunette. Then, after Jake went from trying to kill them to fighting with them, he followed suit, fawning over Ms. Dark Magic number one. What the hell?

Faye had known Jake for a while and had tried for months to get him to be with her. Cassie meets him for ten seconds and has him wrapped around her finger. Faye has already slept with Jake and yet she still didn't see him fawning over her like he would Cassie. Okay, now she was just getting upset over all this Cassie thinking, time to change the topic. "So, what are you doing Saturday?" she asked innocently as best as she could.

Jake wasn't even thinking when she asked. "What's so special about Saturday?" He asked as they were finally reaching the cash register. Faye went on with her innocent look. "Nothing special really. Just this party that everyone's going to."

Jake just rolled his eyes. "Do you think a party should really be a priority right now?" In return it was Faye's turn to roll her eyes. "It's not just any party." She said, as she payed for her treats. Jake was relieved that they could finally leave.

"And do, pray tell, what kind of party it is?" Jake questioned sarcastically. Faye took a sip from her coffee. "Nothing special...just the Prom." Jake opened the door for her and followed her out. "The Prom? Really? I say it again, that takes priority?" He asked.

She just sighed in frustration as they came to a stop in front of one of the buildings. "Hey! Just because we have to find these damn crystals and stop all the psychos who are out to get us just 'cause of our magic doesn't mean we are not allowed to act like we're normal."

He just looked at her for a moment. "There's nothing normal about us."

"I know that. That's why I said act. It's one night. One night where we can actually act like teenagers who aren't in a huge war where we could die at any moment."

Jake looked around and thankful that they hadn't attracted any unwanted listeners. "You should watch what you say."

"Honestly. No one's listening. As if people where actually interested in what this teenager had to say. It's not like we're going to get attacked right now in the middle of the day."

"Watch out!" Jake and Faye turned to see an oncoming ball headed in their direction. Faye ducked and Jake was going to catch the ball when out of the corner of his eye someone came sprinting forwards and jumped to catch the ball. "You guys okay?"

Faye returned her gaze to where the ball had been coming from. In front of her stood a young Asian man that she knew. Her flirtatious smile instantly came into play. "We are now that the soccer star saved us."

The young man that stood in front of them was Hiro Matsumoto, a student from last year's graduating class. He was around the same height as Jake with piercing brown eyes and slightly long brown hair. He was quite attractive. Definitely someone that Faye could go for, especially since he was a part of the popular crowd. He chuckled a bit with a bright smile. "Well technically that's former soccer star but I'm glad you're okay. You guys seememed...preocuppied and didn't even see the ball coming." He said turning around facing some kids who were crossing the street.

"We're sorry." Hiro just smiled and shook the kids hair. "No harm done. Just keep practicing that kick." he said very encouragingly. The kids returned to their playing as they laughed and agreed.

"Awww, you're great with kids aren't you?" Hiro just smiled again as he turned back towards Faye and Jake. "Can't let them get down just because of the small mistakes. Practice makes perfect."

Faye gave her flirty smile. "Spoken like a true soccer star. Former or not." The compliment just made Hiro continue to smile. "Besides, gotta make sure that the pretty girls don't get hurt." A cough brought them out of their thoughts. It was from Jake.

"Hiro, you know Jake right?" Hiro turned to the blonde and just gave a cheerful smile. "We haven't officially met but kind of hard not to know people in this place. Hiro Matsumoto. Pleasure to meet you." he said sticking his hand out to shake Jake's. Jake took his hand in a firm handshake. "Likewise."

Faye turned her gaze back to Hiro. "His parents own an antique shop. Actually the one we're standing in front of. What a coincidence." She said as she looked over her shoulder to see that they were actually standing in front of the Matsumoto's antique shop "Something Old" . As if on cue Hiro's father came out of the shop. "Is everything all right?" You could definitely tell where Hiro got his good looks from. Mr. Matsumoto was definitely an attractive man but sadly for many of the older single women of Chance Harbor he was happily married.

Hiro just gave his dad a reassuring smile. "No problem here dad. Just me saving the day." Faye just returned the smile. "Just like Hiro said. He's just saving us damsels in distress."

Jake looked at Faye. "Who are you calling a damsel?"

Mr. Matsumoto just smiled amusingly. "Good to hear, not to ruin your thunder, Hiro, but I could use your help in here." Hiro just nodded his head in understanding. "I'll be right there dad." Mr. Matsumoto nodded his head "It was nice seeing you Faye."

"You too, Mr. Matsumoto." Mr. Lee walked back into the shop and then it was just the three younglings. Hiro was the first to speak. "Well, I better get going. I guess I'll see you guys around. Try not to get into trouble while I'm gone." he said directing the last comment towards Faye with a wink that just made Faye smile. Then Hiro took his leave into the shop. Faye looked after him and Jake just rolled in his eyes in disbelief. "One minute you were trying to ask me to Prom and next minute you're flirting with someone in front of me. And now we're going to be even more late."

This only caused Faye to roller her eyes. "You really need to chill. We're going. See?" She said as she started walking towards the car. Jake did have a thought that was slightly nagging him. The kids were across the street. How did that soccer ball make all the way towards them? He just shook the thought. That kid was going to have a killer kick.

Back inside the shop Hiro came behind the counter where his father was. "Quite convenient that you came at the right time." Mr. Matsumoto said. Hiro smiled. "Yup. I mean you never know where those soccer balls can lead to." he said in the same sarcastic voice.

"Did you get anything at least?" Mr. Matsumoto asked. Hiro shrugged his shoulders. "Not much. Looking for crystals. Imminent death. Oncoming war. They were talking a bit too openly for my taste. Then again she's never been one for subtly. Car fires and rainstorms just to name a few. Changing the direction of the soccer ball" Hiro spoke approvingly about the two witches.

Mr. Matsumoto just gave his son an amused smile. "I know the Chance Harbor witches haven't exactly been to your liking." Hiro scoffed. "That's an understatement dad. I only put up with them because we were asked to keep watch over them which I was okay with."

"You know you could have left. When you graduated we would have been okay if you wanted to return back home. Your mom and I could have taken care of things on this end." Mr. Matsumoto said gently.

Hiro returned his gaze. "I know, Dad but my place is with you and mom. This was our task and I'm going to see it through to the end. Even if they annoy me to Hell." His father just gave him an amused smile. "And the moment this is over, we expect you to do as you please for once."

Hiro nodded. "Until then though I'll just have to restrain myself from wanting to slap some sense into them. They are nothing like our circles. They're undisciplined and unprepared..."

Ryo put a reassuring hand on his son's shoulder. "I know. But don't forget that they have been raised very differently from you and the others. Because of what happened with their parents they grew unaware of who they are and everything that comes with it. Nor were the prepared for what was to come. You and the others were never kept in the dark. You've known about your magic all your life. They haven't. You'll have to cut them some slack."

Hiro sighed. "I know. But that doesn't mean I have to like it." Ryo just sighed in amusement. "No it doesn't, it just means you have to put up with it for now."

"It's kind of hard when Blackwell is walking around." Hiro said in a low voice. Ryo's gaze fell at that fact. It had not been easy for any of them. "I know son. Justin and Erika are already in town with Kai and Isabella. They've made their presence known to Diana and Cassie. For now all we can do is wait until they decide it's time we reveal ourselves..."

"And then we find out if we fight as one or if we'll be heading home to take care of ourselves." Hiro finished and Ryo just nodded.

"Exactly. Until then though, we can only be patient and hope that no one else is killed." Ryo said softly.

Hiro sighed and nodded. "And hope that it works out like we want it to."


	5. Reunions

**So this is where I do the usual disclaimer that I don't have anything to do with the Secret Circle. **

**Author's Note: I want to thank anyone who's been reading this story. I'm still working out the kinks here. Reviews are deeply encouraged. They definitely inspire me to write and update quicker.  
**

* * *

Everyone just shook their heads. Everyone had arrived earlier than they had originally planned and yet here they were waiting on Faye and Jake. "She said they were on their way." Melissa said out loud which just made Cassie scoff. "That was ten minutes ago. You'd think that these things would take a bit more precedent than getting coffee. She knew what time we were meeting after all"

After another few minutes the final members of the circle finally walked into the abandoned house they had come to know as their sanctuary. Melissa was the first to speak. "Finally. Took you guys long enough."

Jake was the first to answer. "Sorry. Someone just had to get a biscuit and flirt." This just earned him a glare from Faye. "We're here aren't we? Don't get your panties all in a twist." Faye said rolling her eyes. Diana just sighed. "Can we just get on with this? We found the last crystal right?" she said looking at Adam and Melissa.

Adam nodded. "Yeah, it's hidden somewhere in the school." Then Melissa stepped in. "Adam was able to break his grandfather's cloaking spell so we'll be able to see it. The only thing now is finding where exactly it is."

"And there's also the problem of when we can go in to look for it." Cassie chimed in which earned her a nod from everyone.

It was Faye to bring up the idea of when it would good to look. "Actually that may not be such a problem after all." Everyone turned to her with a questioning look. She looked at them all as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Well we obviously can't look during the day, and it would be even worse if we were to sneak in at night."

They just stared at her waiting to give them the answer. She just rolled her eyes. "We need to look when there are a lot of busy people around. So can anyone think of an upcoming event at the that would give us that opportunity?"

"The prom." Melissa chirped out and everyone put the pieces together. Cassie just nodded in agreement. "It would give us the perfect cover. Everyone will be busy at the dance and we can look for the crystal without too much trouble."

"And of course enjoy the prom." Faye chirped which earned another look from everyone. "What? We have every right to enjoy the prom just as much as anyone else." Cassie just rolled her eyes before speaking. "I'll talk to my dad. Maybe he'll know a way to locate the crystal." When Blackwell was mentioned Diana stiffened a bit. She had accepted that he was her biological father but didn't mean she was comfortable with it just yet.

Diana relaxed before speaking. "Okay then. So I think that's everything. For now we can just keep an eye out at school until Saturday. Maybe we can find its actual location before the Prom." she said before grabbing her bag to leave. Cassie caught up to her before she left. "Diana. I was hoping we could go talk to John together." she said hopeful. Diana just looked at her sister, she was still getting used to that too, and shook her head. "I have some things to do and I was gonna meet my dad for lunch." she said quickly before making her exit, leaving her sister just standing there. Diana just went straight to her car and sat in it for a second to breathe for a moment. Eventually, the sound of her engine could be heard driving away from the house.

**o0o**

It was a while later before Diana was finally going to meet her dad, Charles. She hadn't been lying to Cassie when she said she had some errands to get done. She was walking out of the small shop when she heard someone call her. "Diana." she turned to see her father walking up to her. "Dad, what are you doing here? I was just going to meet you." she said as she hugged him.

"I know, but I just went out for a little walk and saw you. What have you been up to?" He said as he hugged his daughter. Diana just smiled in her father's embrace. "Nothing. Just getting some things done. I was at the library earlier. Actually, that reminds me. I met someone today." she said remembering her little run-in this morning.  
Charles just looked at Diana curiously. "Who?"

"Well, actually she..." she started but didn't get far when she heard another voice calling her. "Diana." When Diana turned to see who had been calling her this time she found it to be Isabella, the very person she was about to talk about. Isabella was coming out of the Matsumoto's antique shop. "Isabella, hi." she said with a smile. Isabella walked up to them and gave Diana a small hug. "Two meetings in one day. What a coincidence." Isabella said with a bright smile.

"Oh dad, this is actually who I was going to tell you about. This is Isabella Carson. She's visiting in town." Charles just smiled and stuck out his hand. "Nice to meet you Isabella." Isabella just took his hand in hers and gently shook it. "The pleasure is all mine Mr. Meade."

"You actually know her dad." Diana chimed in. Charles looked between the two girls with a confused look. "I do?" Isabella just nodded with enthusiasm.

"As I live and breathe." It was a fourth voice that drew the attention of the trio. "Hey Dad." Isabella said walking around the Meades to stand by her own father. Charles was a bit taken back. Justin was the one to break the ice. "My partner in crime, Charles Meade."

Charles looked upon his former friend. "Justin Carson. I almost didn't recognize you." Diana gave her dad a curious look. "Partner in crime?" Charles waved off her look. "Don't believe a word he says Diana." Justin chuckled. "No worries Diana, nothing illegal. Well, at least most of the time."

Charles gave him a small glare. "If I remember correctly I was always getting dragged along. You were the bad influence." Justin just smiled. "But you came along didn't you? Your father wasn't always the upstanding citizen he is now, Diana. That was just until Elizabeth came around. Then you were whipped." Charles gave him a scoff. "No I wasn't."

Justin looked at Diana and mouthed "Yes he was." This just made Diana chuckle. She had never seen this side of her father. It was different and refreshing. A past memory that wasn't painful or anything, just happy and joyful. "It's been a while, Carson."

Justin nodded in agreement. "Since I graduated. I'm just here visiting with my daughter for a few days." Charles looked between his old friend and Isabella. "You a dad? I wouldn't have believed it." he said a with a bit of a teasing tone.

"I know. Not that I'm surprised. I always knew you'd be a dad." he said with a bright smile directed towards Diana. "And actually I found out that I'm not the only one in town. Erika's in town too."

Diana looked at her dad curiously. "Another friend?" Charles nodded his head. "Yes, we all went to school together. Well, Erika and Justin were two years older than I and your mother."

"We both moved away after graduation. I ended up going to New York and Erika moved to Boston." Justin finished off. "You should all get together sometimes while they're in town dad." Diana said encouragingly to her father. Isabella agreed. "That sounds like a good idea."

"I'm sure Erika would love that. What do you think?" Justin chimed in, looking at Charles. "Yeah, sounds good." Charles said.

Justin smiled his sunshine smile. "Great. I'll give Erika a call and let you know." Isabella pulled out her cell and gave her number to Diana. "This way I can let you know a good day for them. We could hang out or something while the elders here play catch up." she said and Diana just agreed and gave Isabella her number in return.

Justin broke up the little moment between the girls. "We actually need to get going. It was good seeing you again Charles." he said sticking out his hand which Charles grasped in a firm handshake. "Same to you, Justin." Isabella waved at the pair as they started making their way down the street.

Diana watched them for a second. "He's seems like a great guy." Charles just nodded. "He is. Eighteen years and he hasn't changed much. Not sure if that's a good thing. Shall we?" he motioned with small smile and they were off for lunch.

On the opposite Isabella and Justin walked down the street. "He doesn't seem that bad." Isabella said in a low voice. Justin just sighed. "Yup. That's the funny thing about power. You never know how it can change a person."

It was Isabella's turn to sigh. "It's hard to believe that someone like him could do such a thing." Justin just looked ahead as they walked. "When you lose something very precious and so much a part of you, like our magic, some people would do unbelievable things to get it back." he spoke in a serious tone.

Isabella looked at her father with a bit of sorrow. "You can't blame yourself dad. It wasn't yours or Erika fault. You couldn't have known." Justin sighed again. "If we had stayed even an extra year or two...if we had known that Blackwell was coming here..." his voice saddened a bit as he spoke.

"I saw him." Justin looked at his daughter. "Who?" He asked curiously. She looked at him before speaking. "John. Earlier, before I met Diana. He was just walking down the street. I kept myself hidden but..."

Justin placed his arm around his daughter's shoulder. "I know." he said reassuringly. Isabella looked at her father. "He's cost them too much already. I don't want him hurting them anymore." Justin nodded. "Soon. We're just about ready to confront them. They're getting close to the final crystal. We just need to keep our ears and eyes open. It's almost time."


	6. Almost Time

**As you all probably already know, I don't own anything involving Secret Circle.**

* * *

Cassie walked out of the cleaners with her new dress in hand, unlocked her car, and hung it safely in the back seat. Then, shutting the door, she glanced around and her eyes fell onto the familiar face of a young man with a camera who was taking pictures of his surroundings. A slight smile crept onto her face as she locked her car and slowly made her way towards him. "We meet again, Kai."

The young Asian man followed his gaze with his camera and looked at the young woman who had spoken to him. He came out from behind his camera with a bright smile. "Why if it isn't the great Cassie Blake." he exclaimed which only made her smile wider. "Not sure about 'great'. But it's nice to see you again. Taking pictures of the town?" she asked curiously.

Kai nodded his head. "Yup. Partly for some business my mother is working on and the rest just for myself. The place has kind of grown on me, so I'd like something to remember it by for after I leave." Cassie nodded her head in understanding. "When are you leaving?"

"Soon. My mom just has some things to finish up. Wouldn't be surprised if we're gone by morning." Kai said thoughtfully. Cassie just nodded again. "That's too bad. I would've liked to have gotten the chance to hang out a bit. With both you and your mom. I would have loved to hear about my mom from her."

Kai smiled. "That would have been fun. My mom doesn't talk a whole bunch about her time here, but what she did say was that some of her best memories were here, especially with your mom. She was like a little sister to my mom and she cared about her a lot. I remember how upset my mom was when she found about what happened to her. She definitely lost a good friend. She was sorry she didn't keep in touch more."

Cassie's eyes were soft. "I can understand. Before moving here the only things I knew about the place were that my mom lived here when she was growing up and that my grandmother still lived here. Everything else was definitely a mystery." she said in a soft voice.

"That's kind of fun though, isn't it? Mysteries I mean. You never know what you'll learn. Of course, they're not always things you may want to know, but where's the fun if you know everything about a person." Kai asked in a bit of a child-like manner. Cassie just shrugged. "I guess." The mysteries that had surrounded her mother were mysteries that she would rather not have discovered. It would have made her life a lot less complicated.

"So I hear that the prom is tonight at the high school. Are you going?" Kai's curious voice brought Cassie out of her thoughts. Her smiled returned as she nodded. "Yeah, I'm going with my friends. I was actually picking up my dress for tonight."

"And I don't doubt you'll look beautiful. I hope you have a great time. Prom should definitely be memorable." he said smiling which she returned with a bit of a blush at his compliment. "Thanks. I only hope I can get through the night." she added.

It was the sound of a phone that interrupted their conversation. "And that would be my mom telling me to meet her. I've got to get going. Hopefully I get the chance to see you before I leave but if not...it was a pleasure meeting you Cassie Blake." he said, sticking his hand. She took a hold of it, thinking that she was going to shake his hand, but instead watched in awe as he gave her a light kiss on her hand.

"The pleasure was mine, Kai Jackson." She retracted her hand slowly as he gave her a final smile before turning around and leaving. "People could definitely say he was a charmer." she thought as she walked back to her car and drove off.

Kai walked down the street before he finally answered his phone. "She's going to the prom tonight as is everyone else. Chances are they're not going for the dance itself. It's possible that the crystal is in the school. Hiro and Anna will be there in case anything happens along with Jason and Alexis. They'll be keeping an eye out inside. Isabella and I will have eyes on the outside. We'll be careful, I promise."

**o0o**

Prom night. The time had come. The Circle was currently in the abandoned house going over the final plan.

"When I did the spell I was only able to get a small glance. I think that, to be able to really find the location of the last stone, it'll take both of us." Cassie said looking at Diana. Diana just nodded. "Fine. We'll have to be quick about this."

"The rest of us will keep watch at the dance. Just so we don't attract any suspicion." Adam said with an encouraging look.

"And I will be enjoying my prom." Faye spoke out. Everyone gave her a confused look. She rolled her eyes at them. "What? Just because we have to get this crystal doesn't mean we have to waste the prom." Cassie just shook her head. "Let's get going."

When they had gotten to the school, Cassie and Diana went straight to their destination meanwhile Adam, Jake, Faye and Melissa went to the dance and tried to act normal; or at least as normal as they could. Of course, Faye didn't waste any time trying to get Jake to dance with her.

"You do realize we're not here to party, right?" Jake said which only earned him another eye roll. "Technically, we are supposed act like we're enjoying prom. If I had known you were going to be this dull then maybe I didn't actually miss much last time." Jake gave her a bit of a confused look before he realized what she was saying. The prom when he stood her up. Of course she would bring that up.

"You look like you're having a blast." said a familiar voice from behind which caused both Jake and Faye to turn around. As soon as Faye laid her eyes him, her flirtatious smile suddenly appeared again. "Hiro. What are you doing here? Come to save the day again?" she asked in a flirtatious tone that was so Faye.

Hiro just smiled at her. "Maybe it's a sign that I'm meant to help you again. Who knows how the fates work?" Faye returned his smile. "Well, now I can enjoy my night knowing that I'm being protected by you."

Hiro chuckled a bit. "Thank you, my lady." he said with a slight mocking bow of his head. "So, are you here alone?" Faye asked eagerly which earned her a bit of look of disbelief from Jake. Hiro shook his head. "No, actually. I was invited."

Faye became slightly disappointed but didn't let it show. "Oh really? By who?"

"Me." said a second mysterious voice. A svelte figure appeared from behind Hiro clad with shining jewelry in a blue floor length gown and perfectly curled golden locks. "I thought it would be fun to ask Hiro to the prom and I was lucky enough that he accepted."

Hiro smiled. "It was my honor." Faye's smiled tightened a bit. The blonde that was standing before her was Anna Thomas, head cheerleader and someone that Faye did not like. She was another goodie goodie type like Diana that just annoyed her. Having guys flock to her with her sweet and innocent act. It was sickening. She was the ideal student and daughter that many wanted. Anna gave Faye a smile. "You look beautiful Faye." Faye's smile remained intact. "Thanks." She replied, not even giving her a compliment in return. Then Anna's gaze turned to Jake. "You must be Jake. Hiro told me about your meeting the other day. I'm Anna. Pleasure to meet you."

Jake gave her a soft smile. "The pleasure is all mine." This did not go unnoticed by Faye. Hiro was the one to break the tension that was rising. "Well, I'm going to take my date for a dance and we'll leave you two to enjoy your night. Maybe we'll bump into each other later." he said as he lead Anna to dance floor and left Jake and Faye. As Jake watched them leave he felt a sudden slap to his arm. "Ouch. What was that for?"

Faye gave him a bit of a glare. "Would you mind not staring after her while you're standing right next to your date?" This only caused Jake to scoff. "And what exactly were you doing? Tell me you weren't ready to go after your knight in shining armor over there if it hadn't been for the fact that he was taken."

Faye continued to glare as she crossed her arms. "Well the night is still young isn't? Come on." she said pulling his arm towards the dance floor. She would have at least one dance tonight even if it killed her. The song was slow and she put her hands around his neck as they swayed.

She took a small glance around the gym. It was packed. Aside from the students and their dates there were also the chaperones, mostly made up of the school staff, but Faye's mom was there as were Anna's parents. Right in the middle of the song Adam and Melissa came up to them. "I think it's time we go check on Cassie and Diana." Adam said and Jake agreed. Faye sighed. "Fine. Let's go." and then the four left.

When the four rounded the corner they saw Diana storming out of the room. They quickly rushed inside to find Cassie. "What happened?" Adam asked.

Cassie was in tears. "We found the crystal." This only caused a confused face on everyone. "We also found out that my father used magic to make sure that all of our parents got pregnant so that he could come back and use our circle." Even more confusion. "For what?" Adam asked. Cassie shook her head. "I don't know. But until we find out we have to make sure he doesn't get that last crystal. It's in the trophy case."

"Adam uncloaked it so we should find it if it's still there." Melissa said. That was when they heard a noise outside the door. When they ran out they saw someone running away, in the direction of the trophy case. A witch hunter.

Adam was the first to speak. "He's after the crystal." Cassie began running in the opposite direction. "This way." she ordered. and then they were off. Adam reached the case and was able to quickly grab the crystal before he was suddenly rammed into the trophy case, forcing him to drop the crystal.

The witch hunter grabbed it and then ran out the doors. Everyone followed him outside and down the pathway, his destination, unknown.


	7. Show Time

**Disclaimer: Me owning this stuff...only in my dreams maybe**

**Author's note: So to make up for the long wait for chapter 5 you get two chapters. Hope you like them.**

**AN 2: I want to deeply apologize for the who absence. My comp stop working and I suffered from writer's block but here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it.  
**

**AN 3: Just to clarify where Diana was before returning to the others, she basically went home like in the episode but only Charles wasn't there.  
**

* * *

Everyone ran until they reached the gates of the junkyard. Why had the hunter ran all the way here? They pushed open the gates and quickly went inside and began searching. Soon they come to small opening where they found not only the hunter who had taken the crystal but also Eben.

Before the hunter could give Eben the crystal Cassie walked out from the behind the car they were hiding at and knocked the crystal out of the hunter's hand. Then Eben threw Cassie in the air, making her hit a car and falling to the ground. The hunter ran after the crystal followed by Jake and Melissa. Adam and Faye stayed behind and were about to get run over by a car sent by Eben but dodged it time.

"Go help Cassie. I'll deal with Eben." said the voice of John coming up from behind and then walking past them to take on Eben. Faye whispered to Adam, "He could be killed, I'll stay. Just go." She said, pushing him in the direction the others went in the process. When he left Faye began to follow John.

**o0o**

The hunter was creeping up on the unconscious Cassie, about to grab the crystal when Jake ran out from the side and began a struggle with the hunter. The witch hunter pulled out a knife on Jake and tried to cut him. Jake struggled with keeping the knife away was eventually able to get the hunter to drop it but then grabbed Jake in a choke hold.

It was only when the hunter went limp that Jake was able to push him off. Standing there was Melissa holding a bloody knife, shaking some before she dropped it next to the hunter. He was dead. Adam eventually found them and an already waking up Cassie. "Where's the crystal?" she asked quickly and turned around to find her father, bloody and cut, picking it up.

"Eben got away." he said. Adam was the next to speak. "Wait a minute. Where's Faye?" he asked as everyone realized the same thing. "Eben took her." was all John said which made everyone's gaze turn to him with panic. "But now that we have the crystal we can form the skull and save her."

Faye was kidnapped. John was now holding the crystal. What were they suppose to do now?

Unbeknownst to the group they were being watched from behind a stack of cars farther down but close to hear the conversation. The figures moved farther away out of ear shot but kept watchful eye on the group. One of the observers pulled out her phone and quickly called someone.

"Dad. We found where they went but we were too late. John has the crystal and Eben kidnapped Faye. Kai and Hiro followed them and will call when they find where Eben took Faye. We have to act now. If we don't they'll be pressured into forming the skull only endangering all of us."

On the other side of the line Justin only agreed. "You and Anna get back to the house and I'll call the others to regroup until we get word from Hiro and Kai. You need to call Diana. Convince that the circle can not form the skull the best way you can."

Isabella agreed and hung up. Both she and Anna running off into the shadows.

**o0o**

The circle gathered at the abandoned house. Everyone had gone home to quickly changed before regrouping. Cassie was pacing back and forth looking through a book. "We have to find her. There has to be some sort of spell."

"Not that we know of or have ever tried." Melissa said in a tone of defeat. Jake looked at Cassie. "Why can't we just ask your father?"

"No. No way." Everyone's head turned to the door way to see Diana walking in. "You didn't tell them?" she asked looked at Cassie.

Cassie only looked at her in defeat. "Yes. I told them every horrible detail." Jake interrupted next. "We know what he did but we still need help." this only caused Diana to look at him in disbelief. "He's a lying, power-hungry lunatic. We came together because our power as a circle is stronger than it is individually, let's use that to save Faye."

Melissa rose from her chair and looked at Diana. "The six of us together couldn't stop Samuel and he only had one demon in him. Eben has six" and then suddenly a phone went off. It was Cassie's. She grabbed for it and looked at the caller id. It was Faye. She quickly answered hoping to hear Faye's voice saying she was all right only hear the dark voice of Eben.

As Cassie talked to Eben another phone went off. This time it was Diana's. When she checked her caller id she was a surprised to see who it was. Isabella. Why was she calling and at this time? At first she was hesitant to answer it before finally doing so. "Isabella. Hi. Look this isn't exactly the best time. Would you mind if I...?"

"Diana listen to me. You can not let John form the skull." Isabella said with a seriousness and urgent voice that surprised Diana.

Diana didn't know what to think. "How do you know about the skull?" She asked in confusion, not realizing that it had caught the attention of the others as well.

"I can't explain now but you have to listen to me. Nothing good can come from the skull, especially in John's hands. We know where Eben is keeping Faye. He's setting up a trap for all you. You and the others need to stay put. We'll save Faye and take care of Eben and the others."

Diana was having trouble processing all this. "Wait, wait, wait a minute. How do you know where Faye is? And who's we? Isabella how do you know about any of this?" she asked, the confusion streaming out of her voice.

"Diana please. I know I haven't given you reason to but please trust me." and with that the line went dead. Diana could only look at her phone when Jake's voice brought her out of her thoughts. "Who was that? And what do they know about Faye?" he asked quickly.

Diana just blinked a few times before answering. "That was Isabella..."

"Who's that?" Jake interrupted.

"She's this girl I met a few days ago. Her dad's an old friend of my dad. They knew each other in high school." she explained.

Melissa was the next to speak. "How did she know about the skull?" Diana shook her head. "I don't know. I never told her anything but she said that we couldn't form the skull, especially let it into John's hands."

"Did she say where Faye was?" Jake asked growing frustrated. Diana only shook her head again. "No, only that we should stay put and that she and somebody else would save her but she didn't say who? That it was a trap for us."

Then it was Cassie's turn to speak. "Eben wants to trade a single crystal for Faye. He doesn't want us to form it. He wants to meet at the ferry."

Jake shook his head. "He's lying. Even if we give it to him he won't give her up. We have to go save her ourselves. Even if we don't form the skull or ask Blackwell we still have our power and need to save Faye. We can't just stay here and do nothing."

A silence fell upon everyone as they had to make a decision. Cassie was the first to speak. "We can't go to the ferry without some sort of plan." and with that she began to make her way to her car with Jake behind her. Adam and Melissa followed suit. Diana was hesitant but in the end followed the rest of the circle. She only hoped this was the right decision.

**o0o**

On the ferry Faye sat on the cold floor, her hands chained to a pole wishing that she had her individual magic right about now. She had been left alone for a while now since Eben used her phone to make that call to Cassie. Now the question was what was the others going to do while Faye could only sit there and wait.

A noise made her look up at the door. It sounded like a struggle was going on outside. She heard footsteps approaching. She just looked on at the door as a shadow came into view and then the door slowing began opening. Her eyes grew in shock when she saw who was coming through the door.

It was Hiro and some other guy. Hiro held his finger at his mouth, signaling her to stay quiet. When he neared her she whispered. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Hiro moved behind her. "What does it look like? We're getting you out of here. Now stay quiet." and then suddenly the chains fell from her wrists as if nothing and with Hiro never touching them. Now Faye was even more confused. "How did you do that?"

The other male, Kai stood watch at the door and looked at them. "We have to go now." He said urgently and began to slowly walk out with Faye and Hiro close behind. They crept along the hallway, following the way Hiro and Kai had come in. They stopped when they heard one of the witch hunters walking by. They held their breaths and pressed into the wall until the footsteps disappeared.

Kai signaled for them to keep going as they got closer to the exit. They were nearly there when all of a sudden Hiro who was following behind Kai and Faye was thrown backwards. Next Faye and Kai were thrown into the opposites walls and fell to the ground with a loud thump. They all looked up to see Eben and a number of other witch hunters coming at them. They couldn't move and couldn't fight back as they were captured.

When they were pulled up Eben took interest in the two Asians. "Finally, you reveal yourselves." Kai and Hiro only glared at Eben while Faye looked on with confusions. Eben smirked. "I was wondering when I'd get to meet witches of the other circles. The more the merrier." and then had everyone follow him.

**o0o**

Cassie and the others arrived nearby the ferry. They got as close as possible and hid themselves in the shadows of the night, trying to see if they could see anyone. The only light available was the moonlight. That was when they saw Eben coming out of the ferry followed by other witch hunters who had Faye and to the shock of everyone else two Asian men, one of which Cassie recognized.

"What the hell is Kai doing here?" She asked out loud. This only caused more confusion on everyone, Melissa being the one to ask, "You know him?"

Cassie just nodded. "I met him a few days ago too. By complete chance." Was it really by chance? Diana meets this girl who suddenly calls her knowing about the skull and warning her not to have it formed. Now the young man that Cassie had met was walking down the dock with a knife to his neck along with Faye.

"The other one is Hiro Matsumoto. He used to go to school with us last year before he graduated." Adam confirmed. "But what are either of them doing here?"

The others just shook their heads, none knowing the answer. They just watched the scene unfolded. When Eben and the others got back to the shore he led them to a nearby abandoned warehouse and then were out of sight.

Through all this Cassie's phone was vibrating silently. It was Blackwell but Cassie ignored it. After another minute the group decided to move closer. They thought they had been able to approach the warehouse unnoticed but they were wrong. They had reached the side of the building to look inside but before they even had the chance to they were jumped by another group of witch hunters who had been keeping watch over the warehouse in the shadows.

They were left helpless when they all had knives at their necks, Cassie unable to do anything after being threatened with the lives of the others if she tried to use her dark magic. They were forced to walk inside the warehouse with the others.

**o0o**

Faye, Hiro and Kai walked out of the ferry and back onto the dock. The walked into one of the abandoned warehouses where they had not only a number of poles and rope but yet another surprise for Faye. "Mom!"

Tied up to one of the poles was both Dawn and Charles. They had been tricked into coming to the ferry and captured upon arrival. "Faye!" Dawn yelled as Eben had the teenagers tied up to one of the other poles.

As that was happening the rest of the circle was brought inside and lined up. Diana eyes grew when she saw her father. "Dad!" she yelled and tried to run to him only to be pulled back and the knife held closer to her neck. Charles struggled with his binds when he saw the state his daughter was in. "Get your hands of her!" he yelled at the hunter.

Eben just smirked at the this sight. "Don't worry. Once they watch all you burn they will have their turn too. You abominations won't be separated for long."

This caused Hiro to scoff. "Considering that you have demons among other things inside of you I would rethink who the abomination is. If anyone deserves to burn it's you." he spat out as he, Kai and Faye struggled against there binds as the hunters tied them to the second pole.

Eben only smirked again as he raised his hands, flames beginning to rise forming a circle around the pole with the teenagers and adults. The flame grew as it was engulfing them. The others could only yell for Eben to stop and struggle to get loose, Diana having tears in her eyes at the sight of her father. Eben laughed at the sight. Those who were tied up also struggled with their binds and were coughing as the flames grew stronger, taking up their oxygen.

And then Eben's laughter faded as his smile turned to confusion. The flames were dwindling into nothing until they were gone and the binds cut, releasing their captives. The hunters lounged after the witches but as soon they had been released Kai and Hiro both got to work knocking hunters back with their magic and for those who got close enough with their knives fighting them by landing some well placed punches and kicks.

They weren't the only ones getting some ass-kicking in. A few of the side doors suddenly burst open and through them came in unexpected rescue party. Confused by the sudden turn of events the witch hunters that were holding onto the circle were suddenly tossed back too into the walls with loud bangs, releasing their own captives. The young witches were in shock. When they turned back to the scene in front of them it was no longer just Hiro and Kai fighting the witch hunters but also a number of other people who had appeared out of no where. Talk about the element of surprise. These newcomers showed great fighting skills along with control of their magic.

Diana and the others ran to the side of their own but before she could get to her father Diana was pulled back into the arms of Eben and once again had a knife pointed at her. The new guests had finished taking care of the other witch hunters and now everyone had their eyes on Eben and Diana.

"Don't come closer or she is dead." He threatened. He said as he backed towards the door, keeping the knife at an angle. Then he stopped dead in his tracks. He began to lower the knife and release Diana slowly as he felt something suddenly controlling his body. When his grip had loosened Diana took her chance and ran into her father's arms.

Eben was struggling against unknown force and as he was being forced onto his knees. He felt the demons inside being torn apart. They were being forcefully pulled out by someone. Snake-like figures could be seen slithering around his head. He groaned as the pain intensified.

When he had finally fallen onto his knees he just continued to groan, revealing who had been standing behind him. It was Isabella holding a box and Justin who had a hand raised in Eben's direction and was chanting. The more he chanted the more Eben's pain grew. They walked around him until they were facing him directly. Slowly, the demons who had taken the shape of snakes began to slither out of Eben's skin onto the floor.

Isabella lowered herself and opened the box as the demons were forced into it. Once they were inside she quickly shut it and locked it. When they were gone Eben was released and fell onto his hands coughing. Eben looked up at Justin. "This isn't over."

Justin only looked at Eben. "It is for you." and before anyone knew it Justin plunged the dagger into Eben's stomach, twisting it as Eben gasped. Justin let go of the dagger and all watched as Eben's lifeless body fell to to the floor.

Then there was silence. The Chance Harbor witches in a state of shock at what had just transpired and unsure of what to say. They were beyond disbelief at what had just occurred and who it involved. In front of them stood people who they had known for years or had recently met. The Carsons, Jacksons, Thomases, and Matsumotos. All just having revealed themselves to be witches as well. How was this possible?

It was Justin to step forward and break the silence. "You all need to go. We'll take care of this but you need to all get out of here. You've had a long night and need to rest."

Charles was about to respond when Erika Jackson interrupted. "We know you have questions and we will answer them but for now please trust us enough to go home." She said softly.

The Chance Harbor witches felt like they couldn't move and really didn't know what to do. Charles and Dawn glanced at each other and then began to lead the kids out of the warehouse all to their respective cars. At first they were hesitant and kept looking back but in the end they got into their cars and were on the way home. Completely silent as they were unsure of what to say.

* * *

**A piece of the truth has been revealed but what else lays in wait for the Chance Harbor witches?**

**Please read and review. 3 reviews gets me going on the next chapter. Tell me what you thought. Suggestions?Ideas? I'm all ears.**


	8. Taking it In

**Hey guys. *hangs head in shame* I know it has been months since my last update and I apologize for it. So here we go. Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing involving The Secret Circle.**

* * *

Creak. The door opened, leading to a quiet and dark empty house. Cassie walked in, shitting the door behind her. She didn't movie. She simply leaned back on the door and slid to the ground. She didn't say anything. She just sat there on the cold ground, listening to the sound of breathing, trying to catch her breath and process everything that had happened since last night. Finding the crystal, the revelation about her father, Faye's kidnapping and rescue, and of course probably the biggest one of them all. The discovery of new witches.

This was all so much for her to wrap her mind around. Too much for a teenager to deal with. Then again she wasn't a regular teenager. This was teh life her mother tried desperately to keep her out of. Her mother. How she wished her mother was here right now. And her grandmother, she'd surely know what to do. Cassie felt so alone right now. She had put so much faith into her father only to have it all blown up in her face just as it had with her mother. She sighed and ran a hand through her golden locks. At that moment her phone went off. She looked at it curiously before answering. "Adam?"

"Hey Cassie. I just wanted to see if you were okay." Adam's warm, caring voice travelled through the speaker. Hearing his voice brought a soothing waver over Cassie. "Thanks Adam. I'm fine. I've been better but I'm fine." she said, trying to sound confident and okay.

A light chuckle rang in her ears. "It has been eventful night hasn't it?' Cassie answered with an exhausted sigh. "I think that's an understatement, Adam, but it's definitely a prom we'll never forget."

Adam agreed. "Get some rest Cassie. We all need it."

"You too, Adam. And Adam...thank you...for calling." She said smiling against the phone." Adam gave his final good night and then hung up.. Cassie let out another sigh. There was so much to deal with but Adam was right. She needed some rest before she'd be able to do anything. Finally getting up from the ground, she walked upstairs to take a shower and go to bed.

**o0o**

Faye wrapped her bathrobe around her body and used her towel to dry her hair. What a night. Dancing, fighting, being kidnapped and rescued. Not exactly the ideal prom she was expecting but at the very least she couldn't complain that it was dull. The shwer helped her begin to relax some. There was a text message on her phone. It was from Jake. '**Hope you're okay.**' The gesture actually made her crack a smile. She should've probbaly texted him back but decided against it.

Faye finished drying and brushing out her hair and changed into some comfortable clothes. She couldn't wait to get into bed. There was just the problem that her mind wouldn't let her rest just yet. She sighed in frustration. Instead of climbing straight into bed she opened the door quitely and crept downstairs, hoping her mother would be in her room. Of course not. When Faye got to the kitchen her mother was sitting there at the island in the kitchen sipping from her coffee mug. A second cup was sitting across from her. When Dawn's eye met her daughter's she gave a bit of an unsure smile.

"I thought you might like a cup of tea. I made it just the way you like it." Dawn said pushing the cup closer to Faye. Faye eyed the cup and after another second of hesitation took empty seat. She picked up the cup, letting the warmth of the mug travel through her fingers before bringing the cup up to her lips. The warm liquid touched her lips before creeping into her mouth and flowing its way down her throat. The sweet liquid tasted delicious. Faye brought the cup and gave her a light smile. "Thanks"

A blanket of silence now covered them. An awkward silence that neither knew how to remove. Who was supposed to talk first? What should they say? "Well, that was...quite a night." Fay said breaking the silence. Dawn just nodded with an awkward smile. Faye lightly sighed in frustration. "Okay look. We know about the boatyard fire and what John did. I'm sorry I lied but we knew you wouldn't have approved of us using magic but you obviously kept the truth to protect for good reason." Faye blurted out. Might as well get the ball rolling.

Dawn with a blank stare before recomposing herself. If only her daughter knew how left in the dark she was. "Maybe we should have told you. At least that way maybe you could have trusted to come to us. I...We all thought you'd all be safer this way." At least now Dawn was sure that Faye was still unware at just how much Dawn knew and habeen involved in the completion of the circle, everything she had done since. All so that she could get her magic back. And she had to keep it that way. "Point is now that it's all in the open now and your safe."

Safe huh? Faye wasn't so sure about that. Eben may be dead but no doubt he wouldn't be the last psycho witch hunter to come after them. "Yeah safe. Let's hope so. If anything I feel more confused. I mean the Matsumotos and Thomases are witches? When did that happened?"

Faye brought up an excellent point. Dawn had never had the slightest inkling about the two families and she had known them for years now. Of course neither family had always lived in Chance Harbor. The Matsumotos had moved to Chance Harbor about five years after the boatyard fire with their young son. The Thomases had only been living there for six years. It wasn't an odd thing for people to move in and out of town. Word of departures and new folks arrived travelled fast in this town but both families definitely came off as normal everyday people. They joined the community very quickly, the Matsumotos with their antique shop and the Thomases working at the high school and their children were bright kids. There was never any reason to suspect anything out of the norm. Of course the Chance Harbor witches were good at making themselves look normal as well.

"Yeah. That was definitely quite the curveball." Dawn said then drank from her mug. There was one obvious thing. The Chance Harbor witches may have not known about the Matsumotos and Thomases but it seemed quite obvious that the two families had known about the Chance Harbor families. That did not sit well with Dawn. Why had they chosen to come to Chance Harbor in the first place and what exactly was their connection to Justin and Erika? Dawn had not forgetton about the return of those two. People she had known a very long time ago. People she had considered her friends and to find out that they had been lying about who they were. Did they know, that Dawn and the others had been witches and if they did why didn't they ever tell them the truth about themselves? What was their reason for hiding the truth?

Considering the night's events those were question better saved for after they had gotten some sleep. "I'm just as surprised as you are. I mean considering how long we've known the. Anyways it's late and you need to get some sleep." Dawn said encouragingly.

Faye just nodded. "Right. Well Goodnight." She said getting up from the chair and picking up her cup to take it with her. Dawn watched her go up the stairs. As grateful as she was for the fact that Faye had been saved a part of her was nervous about how oblivious she had been when it came to the two families. Their moving to Chance Harbor could not have been a coincidence, especially after tonight and knowing that they had a connection with Erika and Justin. It was all far to convenient to be mere coincidence and Dawn didn't like. She needed answers and she would make sure to get them.

Faye shut the door behind her as she walked into her room. She let out a small sigh. She was tired of thinking and just wanted to get to bed. There was a part of her that was nagging her into thinking that her mother was hiding something but what else could she be possibly keeping from her. Everything was out in the opinion wasn't it? Faye shook her head and went straight to bed. She took another sip from her cup and placed it on her side table drawer, turned off the light and rested her head on the pillow. Her window curtain was open letting the moonlight shine in. What else did the circle have in store?

* * *

**And there you have it. Chapter 8. I know it's not the best but I hope you liked it. Reviews tell me you want this to continue so let me know. :)**


	9. Coming Clean

**Here we are. Chaper 9. This probably won't be the most interesting chapter for everyone but I hope you read it. In this chapter I'm introducing Melissa's dad.**

**Patrick Glaser played by Shemar Moore**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing involving The Secret Circle.**

* * *

Melissa walked up the steps to her house. She silently unlocked the door and tip-toed in. She prayed her father and stepmother was fast asleep, tucked away in bed. Closing the door ever so quietly she tried to ease her way to the stairs that would lead up to her room.

"Where do you think you're going, missy?" Busted. Melissa cringed at the low sound of her father's commanding voice. In trying to remain perfectly quiet and move as fast as possible, she had failed to notice a faint light in the corner of the room where her father had been obviously waiting for her with an open book and cup of coffee.

There was no point in prolonging the inevitable. She turned slowly to face her father. He looked at her questioningly with arms crossed. "I'm not going to ask again." he said firmly.

The prom had ended hours ago. She could make up some excuse that she had gone to hang out with her friends or something; something plausible that perhaps wouldn't land her in deep trouble. If she were lucky, she might end up with just a light punishment. She could make this work.

That didn't help fight the little voice in her head telling her to do otherwise: to tell him the truth. They had told Cassie's grandmother. John walked into their lives knowing; even Jake's grandfather knew now and, after tonight, both Dawn and Charles were aware. Why shouldn't she just come out with the truth to her father? "Dad I know it's late..."

He huffed. "Late? Do you realize what time it is? I wake up well past the time you should have been back from the prom only to find an empty bed, no call or message, not the slightest word of where you were. Do you realize how worried I was?"

Now the guilt was eating at her more. She let out a sigh. "I know. I'm sorry."

"I don't think sorry is going to quite cover it, Melissa." Patrick said. Melissa just looked at her father with apologetic eyes. He let out a sigh. "Just go to bed. We'll talk about this later." Melissa nodded and began to make her way up the stairs then stopped. "Dad, there's something I need to tell you." She turned to face her father with a nervous look.

Patrick questioning look returned. "What is it?" It was Melissa's turn to sigh as she walked back down the stairs to face her father. "I haven't been completely honest with you for the past year." Patrick continued to look at her unsure of what she was talking about. "What do you mean?"

Melissa was having trouble keeping eye contact with her father. "I mean that I haven't been honest about the fact that I know...I know that I'm a witch. That we're witches." There it was. It was out. She raised her eyes from the ground to look up into her father's bewildered face. Patrick didn't know what to think. He had never dreamed about telling his daughter the truth about their heritage, especially after everything it had cost them. "What?"

"I know about us, and the Chamberlains and the Blakes and the Meades and...everyone that makes up the circle." She spoke tentatively, wanting to let this information sink in. Patrick couldn't believe what he was hearing. He turned away from his daughter trying to grasp everything she had just said. "H-H-How?" he stuttered out.

"Diana found her book of shadows. After that we started getting together and practice some of the stuff."

Patrick turned back to face Melissa. "You've been practicing? All this time you've been using magic without telling me?"

"We didn't understand why you would keep this a secret from us and thought that if we told you then you'd keep us from using it. But we now why now." Melissa said quickly. Patrick just sighed in exasperation. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. How could he have not known all this time? "Amelia's daughter came to town. Did you..."

Melissa knew what her father was going to ask and she couldn't actually look at him when she answered. "We told Cassie the truth a little after she arrived and it was a bit after that we…we bound the circle."

Patrick rubbed his eyes. Everything that he had vowed to protect her from and yet he had failed. He thought he'd be able to keep her from it and yet this entire time under his very nose she had discovered the truth. "Sit, and start from the beginning." It was late but it didn't matter. He'd know everything now.

Melissa only sighed and did as she was told, giving every detail, revealing most everything that she had been keeping secret. A good ten to fifteen minutes passed as Patrick let all the information sink in. Nick's death, Jane's death, John's return. It all connected and he had never seen it. He was furious. "All, this time…all this time this was happening and you never told me. I could have lost you and I would have never known why."

Melissa stayed quiet. What was she supposed to say? They kept it a secret because they liked having their powers. They never said anything because they didn't understand why their parents would keep this from them. But as time went on things simply kept getting worse and worse until they were desperately reaching for anything that could possibly help.

Melissa ended her tale, finishing up with the night's events including the new witches they had met. This left Patrick in a state of shock. People he knew and considered friends had been keeping this huge secret from them. Granted, the Chance Harbor witches were keeping a secret from the entire town as well, but Isabella and Justin. People he knew and had long ago considered his friends, that he not seen in close to two decades, and yet he felt he didn't know them at all.

Patrick was at a loss for words. Melissa looked at her father unsure of what to do or say. She was so tired from everything that had happened so far and just didn't know what to do anymore. "Dad.." She began in a shy voice but was interrupted by her father. "Just go to bed. This is far from over but I…we'll talk more tomorrow." He finished, leaving no room for discussion. Melissa simply nodded and got up from her chair, heading to her room. Patrick stayed where he was for a couple more minutes trying to process everything. He looked up at the stairs. His daughter now in her room and his wife was sleeping peacefully in their room. With no magic now, how was he supposed to protect them? Based on what Melissa had told him it was obvious that a war was coming and he had no way to keep his family safe. Now what?

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this one. Reviews tell me you want me to continue. **


	10. From Bad to Worse

Disclaimer: I own nothing involving The Secret Circle.

* * *

A house that once felt so warm and was full of love had been slowly tainted. This was what Diana had thought when she opened the door to the only home she had ever known. She walked in first as her father Charles walked in behind her. The entire drive had been quiet. Not a single word spoken between the two. Neither could think of the right one. They were too tired to think and there were far too many things to talk about to be able to choose which one to start with.

When the door shut Diana was the first to break the silence. "I'm going to bed." She said and began to hurriedly walk toward the stairs. "Diana wait." Her father's voice stopped her before she took her first step on the stairs.

"Dad, I know everything." This line made him hold his breath. How much was everything? Diana looked at her father. "I know about who we are. Everything that had happened in the past and why you kept it from us. I'm sorry I lied and I know we have a lot to talk about still but…"

"You don't know everything." He interrupted her but unable to look at her in the eye. She looked at him with a curious stare. "What?"

"I always knew. About you and the circle. That you were using magic." He revealed. Diana eyes went wide. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Y-You knew?" All this time she had thought she had been keeping this huge secret from her father when in fact he knew the entire time. She never said anything thinking that once he found out that he would be completely against it, make them stop and yet she was wrong. He knew and allowed it. She should be happy right? That he had been fine with it. Then why did she had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach?

Charles believed that Dawn would keep up the façade, act like she was completely surprised by the knowledge that the kids were using magic but Charles couldn't. They had brought the circle together in hopes of getting their magic back but not at the expense of losing his daughter, which he almost did tonight. "Yes."

Why was he saying this now? Was it because of the night's event? "How long? Since Cassie arrived?" she asked and he walked slowly towards her still unable to meet her gaze. "Since you found your book." He said in a low voice. She couldn't believe it, since the beginning. It was never a secret. They had been lying to each other. "Dad….what aren't you telling me? If you knew we were using why didn't you stop us, especially when Cassie…" she stopped at the mention of Cassie. The teenage blonde. The once new girl in town. Her half-sister. Cassie ran through her head.

Diana looked at her father with fear in her eyes. "You knew we were using magic. You knew that we were practicing but couldn't bind the circle without her. You knew…" she trailed off. Diana and the others couldn't bind the circle with Cassie Blake; it was as if some unforeseen fate had brought Cassie back to Chance Harbor because of the death of her mother. But what if it hadn't been fate at all, and in fact it was something more sinister. By now tears were beginning to fall from Diana's eyes. "Cassie only came to Chance Harbor because of her mother's death. Dad…" she trailed off, scared to continue. "Tell me you didn't have anything to do with that." she said in a barely audible voice.

Charles had once lost two things very dear to him. He could never get Elizabeth back but there was the chance that he could get his magic back. There had only been one thing standing in his way: Amelia Blake. She had once been a dear friend to him but it had been her fault that John Black had been allowed into their circle, giving him the chance to destroy it and thus taking Elizabeth away from Charles forever. Amelia's death had been a necessity; one that he carried out forcing her daughter back to Chance Harbor. He had thought, hoped, that it would be simple. Get the next generation circle together and he'd retrieve what was once his. But nothing is simple with magic, and he was a fool for ever thinking it. His foolishness almost cost him his daughter tonight and he couldn't take that risk again, his magic wasn't worth losing his last precious thing on this earth. He looked at her with a heavy heart. "I'm sorry Diana." The only words that he could say.

Diana's heart missed a beat. Her eyes preparing to let go of a river of tears. "How could you? How…" she didn't finish her thought. She turned and ran to her room, not even caring if her father followed. She locked the door behind her and leaned on it and as she fell to the floor. Her father, a murderer. This couldn't be. He killed the mother of her half-sister simply to bring Cassie here; but why? What reason could he have? Did it even matter? He killed her. That was the point.

Diana brought her knees closer to her and cried into them. Through her crying she was vaguely able to make out the sound of her phone ringing. She pulled it out, doubting she'd have the sanity to speak to anyone right now. Despite that though, she had not expected the caller to be who it was. She stared at the screen for another moment before slowing pushing the accept button. Slowly she brought her phone to her ear as she tried to calm herself best she could. "Isabella?"

"Evening Diana. I'll be quick since I know you need your rest. We need to talk. All of us. Tomorrow night. Near the docks. I'll text you the address. Good night Diana." The conversation had been quick. Isabella not giving Diana a moment to really respond. The call went dead and Diana simply let the phone drop to the floor.

If she thought things were bad now she wouldn't be prepare to find out how bad things were to become.

* * *

Another chapter done. I wasn't sure about this one but I hope it came out well. I'm trying to work out how I want the meeting(s) to go but hopefully should get them up soon. At least 3 reviews tells me to continue.


	11. Fitting Pieces Together

So here it is, chapter 11. I hope you guys enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything regarding The Secret Circle.

* * *

It had only been a couple hours. The teenagers were lucky if they got any rest. After the event of the previous night, there had been so much excitement and so much information to to sink in that it had been rather difficult sleep with their young minds processing everything so quickly. Exhaustion was the only thing that could force any of them to fall asleep; it really was a wonder that anyone had gotten up.

At some point that morning Diana had texted everyone, telling them about what Isabella had said and they had all agreed to meet. Diana got dressed quietly, not wanting to alert her father and she quietly snuck out of the house.

Cassie had been the last one to arrive at the abandoned house. When she had walked through the door Diana could barely keep eye contact with her, knowing the truth about Amelia's death. What was she supposed to do now? Should she tell Cassie the truth? The truth about what brought her to Chance Harbor. Diana was brought out of her train of thought by Cassie's voice. "So Isabella said she wanted to meet with us?"

Diana lightly shook her head to gather her thoughts. "Yes. She didn't say why or give me a chance to ask but I have a feeling it's to give us an explanation."

"Can we trust them?" Melissa's said, causing everyone to look at her. "I know they saved us last night and it's not that I'm not grateful but they've been lying to us. Isabella to Diana, then that Kai guy to Cassie."

"Not to mention that two of the families that some of us have grown up with turn out to be witches as well." Adam added in. "When you guys met them what were you guys doing and what did they say, exactly?" he asked looking both at Diana and Cassie.

Both girls recalled the events of their meetings. "I first met Kai the other day that we were meeting here to talk about the last crystal. I had been distracted thinking about everything that had happened and he just bumped into me." She said as she remembered that first meeting. Perhaps it wasn't just a coincidence. "He just introduced himself and said that he was in town with his mom. That's when his mom appeared and I found out that she was friends with my mom. I saw him again the day of the prom but I never got any feeling that something was different about him." Cassie finished her tale and turned to Diana.

"I met Isabella and her dad the same day. Actually, I had been distracted when Isabella got my attention just to ask me about where to eat." She said remembering the encounter. She had remembered thinking that it had been the only normal thing she had done. Of course she was beginning to think otherwise. "When I met her dad he figured out whose daughter I was. The next time I saw them was later that day with my dad. Actually," she said remembering something. "when I saw her the second time she had been coming out of the Matsumoto antique shop." At this point it probably hadn't been a coincidence that Isabella had been coming out of the business of one of the families that had just revealed themselves to be witches.

"How did she end up with your number?" Jake asked her. "I gave it to her. Our dads were old friend and had talked about getting together and she suggested exchanging numbers that way we could maybe hang out." Now she wasn't sure if she should regretting it or not.

"Kai and his mom meet Cassie. Isabella and her dad meet Diana. All on the same day." Melissa said summarizing both stories. She was trying to put the pieces together when she turned to Jake. "When you and Faye had been late that day you said something about Faye flirting."

Jake looked at her as he was recalling what she was referring to. "Yeah, she started flirting with…Hiro." There had been a small pause before he had said the name. Hiro Matsumoto, right outside of the antique shop.

Adam was the one to question them this time as he looked between Faye and Jake. "Why were you guys talking to him?"

This time Faye answered. "We were talking about the prom and the possibility of death and stuff and were distracted. We didn't see this soccer ball coming straight at us and he blocked it."

"Quite convenient that the ball came at us at all." Jake said thoughtfully. "Unless the kids were aiming at us there was no way that ball could have been accidentally kicked towards us. Not without a little help." He said, implying that it would take a bit of magical help to have directed that ball towards Jake and Faye. "Why you ask?" looking at Melissa.

"Cassie meets Kai. Diana meets Isabella. You two talk to Hiro and…"

"Melissa and I talked to the Thomases" Adam finished, making everyone look between Adam and Melissa. "We had been talking about the last crystal before coming here when caught our attention by dropping some groceries. We helped them out and left after Anna and her mom got there."

"All of us talking to people that end up saving us and turning out to be witches on the same day doesn't exactly scream out pure coincidence." Diana concluded with everyone silently agreeing.

"Or being at the prom." Faye stated, everyone turning to her minus Jake knowing what she was talking about. "Anna's date just so happened to be Hiro." The proof just piling up that there was something going on.

"Honestly, what do we have to lose?" Faye's voice broke through the heavy mood. "They did save us didn't they? If they had some dark agenda I'm pretty sure they could have taken care of it last night. A little chit chat with our saviors really doesn't sound all that life threatening." Faye had some truth in what she said. These new witches never once had threatened their lives, on the contrary they saved them. They may have lied or at the very least held back their true intentions but again not once had they have ever given off the feeling of being a threat.

Everyone seemed to be contemplating what to decide when a soft ring interrupted them. It came from Cassie's phone. She looked at and sighed. "It's John." She said, answering the unspoken question.

"Have you talked to him?" Diana quickly questioned. Cassie simply nodded her head. "I told him that we were able to save Faye but I didn't tell him about the other witches."

Jake stepped forward with a questioning look. "I wonder if he knows them. Erika and Justin. "

"I wouldn't think so. Isabella's dad said he and I guess Kai's mom had moved away after graduating. Two years before our parents." Diana said remembering the conversation she had had. "Plus he's never said anything to us about other witches. Unless…" she paused. "Unless he hasn't seen them yet."

The others looked at her with a bit of confusion. "The night of the prom, when we were all here after Faye had been kidnapped and we were trying to figure out what to do Isabella called me remember?" She gave everyone a moment to recall what she was talking about. "She had said that it was a trap and we should stay out of it but one of the first things she said was that we could not let John form the skull. They obviously know who John is and must know something we don't. If they're trying to keep John from getting what he wants there's a chance that Erika and Justin may be trying to keep the fact that they're even in town a secret. At least from John."

The circle was processing Diana's train of thought. It sounded like a logical possibility. "So this is the famous sanctuary of the Chance Harbor witches." A male voice from behind them interrupted their thoughts. Standing in the doorway was Kai and Isabella. "I always wondered what it looked like on the inside. You guys should fire your decorator. The whole eerie, mysterious run down look is very last century don't you think?" Kai said as he walked into the room followed by Isabella.

The two stalked around the room a bit as the circle was trying to take in the fact that these two outsiders where there. "How do you guys know about this place?" Diana questioned, looking between the two newcomers.

Isabella didn't even face them as she responded and continued to look around the room. "Our parents. They were never brought here but they knew about the place. We were always curious though. Rather a letdown to be honest."

Faye walked up to the girl. "You have some nerve."

Isabella looked at her with an amused look. "What you going to do? Really?" She said with a smirk before rejoining Kai. "I've got to say, it was rather cute hearing you guys putting things together. A bit late on a lot of it, but still. Good detective work."

"We figured you all would be here discussing our invitation. You've all become predictable that way. We know you have questions and we'll answer them best we can. We haven't given you much reason to yet, but you should trust us. We're all on the same side." Kai's voice was confident when trying to get his point across. "Where are the crystals?" he asked.

"John still has them." Cassie answered looking at the two. Kai and Isabella looked at each other before Isabella spoke. "No matter what, make sure that skull isn't formed."

The two were turning to leave when Diana stopped them. "Why not? You can't just tell us to do something and not explain why?"

Isabella looked at Diana. "Because whatever he may have told you, nothing good can come from that skull, especially in John's hands."

This time Melissa stepped forward to question them. "He told us that we could use it to stop the witch hunters."

Kai shook his head. "He'd say anything if it meant that you'd help him. The skull wouldn't have stopped or killed the hunters. He would have used it to kill witches. Specifically, those without Balcoin blood." The circle all held a face of disbelief at this new information. They had learned that John had magically made it so all their mothers would be pregnant around the same time just to be able to form a new generation circle and use their powers; but how could he do that if he killed them only leaving his two daughters?

"We need to get going." Isabella whispered into Kai's ear. He nodded in agreement. "See you tonight." With that, the two outsiders left, leaving the circle even more confused more than before.

Cassie was the one to break the silence. "I think we should go. Like Faye said, we don't have anything to lose and they may be able to help." At this point did they really have much of a choice? So, after another moment's hesitation, it was agreed upon. They were going.

* * *

And there you have it. I've been really iffy when it comes to the next few chapters but I hope it turned out well. If possible a quick review tells me that you're interested in seeing this story continue.


End file.
